BACK IN TIME
by cjstar01
Summary: Bella is the twin sister of Melinda! The Charmed Ones tell there children not to go after this certain demon. Of course there's always a rebellious teen in the mix. At the end of it all, Wyatt Chris Melinda and Belle are all back in time. But this is really bad because Chris who is 22 is trying to change Wyatt from becoming evil! Warnings! Spanking! two Chris's! rebellious teens!
1. it's a trap!

chris

"bella, what are you doing?"

"oh, nothing, dear chris, just looking throw the book"

"uh-uh. and why were you on the page of the demon we're not suppose to go after?"

" you know, doing reseach and stuff"

" bella your'w grounded, remember? plus we were all told not to go after the demon."

"who said I was going after the demon?" she says and start to walk out the door.

" I don't know, the scrying stuff is out"

" that was all ready out"

"empty your pockets"

"I'm good" she says and start to walk down te stairs towars her room.

" bella-"

" I'm not doing anything chris"

"yhea? then why are there poions in your pocket?" I said holding up the poions for the demon.

"chris give them back"

"bella mom and dad and aunt pheobe and aunt paige all said not to go."

"chris I'm going and your not stopping" she says and orb the poision in her hand and put it back into her pockrt. "love you!" and with that she orbed away.

"so, we following her?" wyatt said coming in with melindia stalking behind.

"yep"

we orbed out following her trace. when the orbs were gone we were ment with a nasty secen. bella was surounded and there were too many demon in the cave. we start klling them but there was two many. after about 15minutes of killing demons just for more to come and take it's places we were tiered and only had 3more poions left. I threw a poison at a demon but it collided with a diffent poison. killed all the demons at the same time and then there was a bright light. seconds past and me wyatt bella and melindia were standing in the attic.

"I'm just going to say it, what the hell happened?"

" I'll tell you when I know" said melindia.

I looked around the attic and oticed some tings odd. the coach, it was diffirent. it was like when we were kids...

"guys, I think we when back in time" I say.

"why would you say..."wyatt started but looked at the coach. "never mind we are back in time. whitch means that your still in mom's stomach and you too arnt alive"

at that moment piper choes to walk in with chris who was 22.

"what the-?"

"why are there too of you in here?"

"um..."

* * *

**end of chapter 1**

**how'd I do? **

**yep it's my next project i'm working on.**

**i'm about to but up chapies 2 3 and maby 4.**

**~cjstar01~**


	2. explanations

some one speak now. I wnat to know and I don't want to hear futer consiquices. who are you guys"

"well I'm wyatt Halliwell"

"I'm chrisPerry"

"I'm melindia hailliwell"

"and I'm bella"

"ok now I want every to say there full mane and not leave out the last names." she demands.

"wyatt mathew Halliwell

"christopher perry " I stop and look at the other chris. he nods. "Halliwell"

"melindia prudience Halliwell"

"isabella patty Halliwell"

"thank you. "

"now why are you guys back in time?"

we didn't say anything. we looked at each other then we all looked at bella.

' you know she's going to want an answer!'

'yhea but we don't have to tell her'

'it's going to come out'

"no it's not'

'realy cause wyatt her is very hard at keeping things in'

'hey!'

'he's not going to tell. wyatt are you going to tell?'

'uh...'

' just tell her or I will'

'fine tell her'

"hello!?"

"were you guys even listing to what I said?"

"nope. I herd there whole conversayion" 22chris said with a smirk.

"dang it! chris don't tell!"

"hey I didn't promse" he said with a smirk in

"hey your so like me"

"answer my question or some people are going to be in some trouble" piper simply says.

"ok fine I didn't listin and went out to beat up a demon. turns out it was a trap. then they followed me and then a poion met with another poion a demon threw at us and all the deoms died. then there was a bright light and we were here."

"it was a demon that you guys told personaly and mre then once that night not to go after them. I just had to point that part out."

"I was bord so I joined and followed them. you killing demons is a good work out" melindia said.

"I was over hering the conversayion"

"well it's 10 and i'm sure you guys are hungry"

"well in our time it was like 8 at night and now where here and it's 10in the moring."

"man, I lost a whole 15 hours of my life" complained melindia.

**end of chapter2**

**good bad? review.**


	3. lier

"ooo! how old are you guys?" asks pheobe excited.

"we'll I'm 22" announced the 22 chris

"no dur. I'm 17" wyatt said

"16"

"15"

"ditto" bella says happily.

"twins?"

bella just smiles.

we walk down stairs to the kitchen. piper start to make sandwiches.

"are anyone allergic to anything?" she asks.

"no"

"oh and chris, just because some more Halliwell's come back in time doesn't mean that you're not staying here, so if I was you I'd get your stuff and move it in" she says.

everyone looks at 16 chris.

"wow guys just because I'm sixteen doesn't mean she's talking to me. pulse I'm sixteen I already didn't have a choice" 16chris said. then everyone turned there head to 22chris.

"oh come on. it's going to slow down my progress. why can't I stay the way I was?" he whined . mom looked up at the comment.

"chris I said you are staying here so you are staying here" mom said calmly a little to calm for me. I mean even melindia took a step back, that means something.

"ok. got it" he said quickly knowing that things get very bad if mom doesn't freak out.

"how many children do I have? asks Phoebe lighting the mood.

"stop asking about the future" mom says.

"fine"

"can someone go get wyatt?"

bella grabbed 17wyatt's arm." got him"

"let go of me. I'll go get me"

"ok that's a weird thing to say" both chris's said at the same time.

"I'm going to go get my stuff" 22 chris said and orbed.

"I'll go to" I say as I orb out.

**melindia**

"that's odd" bella said.

"what?"

"the 22 chris reminds me of Wyatt"

"how"

" it's like when wyatt what's to say something so badly but can't or don't know how to."

"ok guys both wyatt's herd our names"

"wyatt did you notice something weird about 22 chris?"

"yhea he reminded me of a 18/19 year old. fresh out of high school. but I pushed it off. it's weird to see your little brother older than you. why?"

"see I don't think he's 22"

"well ask him later. "mom says.

"ooo give me" Phoebe says to wyatt.

" no get to watch me grow up"

"well hug your self. it's the same person"

"no I like baby wyatt"

"I like him too but you won't hand him over"aunt Phoebe pouted

"my precious"wyatt says holding baby wyatt closer to himself.

"wyatt you want to orb to auntie Phoebe?" Phoebe asks little wyatt. he did a baby laugh and orbed to Phoebe.

"no fair you cheated"wyatt whined.

"you never said there were rules"

"cheater cheater pumpkin eater had a dog but couldn't keep her"

"that's not how that goes" aunt paige says really confused.

"what you want me to say have a wife but couldn't keep her? that would be weird aunt Paige. that would be weird"

" oh give me my baby" mom says as she's done with the food and put the plates on the table. she grabs baby wyatt from Phoebe and sits in a chair.

"chris!" she yells at the ceiling. to different orbs come in.

"yes turkey" 16chris said and eagerly sat down next to me.

"come chris. sit down. eat something. when was the last time you ate?

"two days ago"

"oh my! I need to go cook more. you are. starving."

"it's fine mom. this is just fine"

"no. you haven't eaten in two days. you must eat. sit down and eat"

22chris sat down and ate the ham sandwich. in seconds it was gone along with the chips. he put his plate in the kitchen sink.

"I'm going to check the book of shadows"he says and starts to walk out.

"chris how old are you?"

"22"

"yes but how old are you really?"

"22"

"ok, I was just checking"

once 22chris was gone we look at 16chris.

"yes, he's lying. no I'm not going to get it out of him. no, wyatt you can't go punch it out of him. why, because he still doesn't trust you. yes truth spell might work, but he's going to hate you. no melindia your favorite gum is not invented yet. yes bella mom in the futer does know what you yes mom you are just going to have too do your motherly thing. oh and chris wants more." chris said looking at his plate.

"ok first sentence. who did you know?"

"be cause I've studied my self. and he did the most obvious things to lying. he messed up rule 4 5 &6. duh. I'd say he needs more practices

"what is rule 4 5 &6?" asks mom.

"rule number 1 never give a hint"

"she asked about 4 5 &6" I say.

"I know and I told why I couldn't tell her. rule number 1 never give a hint"

"fine mister rule guy. how about the 2nd sentence?"

"well I'm not just going to betray my self. that's stupid"

"fine how did you know I was going to punch him?"

"because your face lite up with an evil smirk and yo were cracking your knuckles. by the way you should stop that"

"dang it. am I that obvious."

"yes"

"the truth spell" asked anut Paige.

"be case you love to do that in the futer. too me at lest. so I found away around it, so probably him too. but eventually it comes out and we ends up in a big fight then I'm in trouble."

"my gum?"

"you were looking at it helplessly."

"I know. I really want more.

"well the next question is obvious"

"yep"

"ok then moving on. me"

"ooo! let me answer" wyatt said happily.

"go a head"

"ok so almost everyone breaks under pressure by someone. and chris breaks by you."

"the end" bella added.

"is that true?"

"maby" mom does the look she gave to 22chris earlier"yes"

"well then. let's go check this out. is chris still in the attic?"

"and in the same room with you" chris say with a smile.

**end of chapter 3**

**until next time (even though I got 9 chapters finish for this story(and no I didn't cheat!)) review!**

**but seriously you guys are going to hate me on the 9th chapter.**

**and now I'm tired and it's 2am in the morning. **

**might as well go to sleep.**

**~cjstar01~**


	4. code purple

aunt Paige was the first one up and walking toward the attic.

"are we all going to confront him?"

"yes just in case he tries to orb away." aunt Phoebe says.

"confronting chris. that's a first" I say. 16chris turns around and glares at me. we go up to the attic.

"hi chris. how are you? I'm doing fine. you want to talk?" I ask as nicely as possible.

"no" he simply says. I look at everyone else. wyatt nods his head.

"chris? "

"what"

"I got a question"

"oh really. and you couldn't ask 16 year old me this?"

"nope. he doesn't know the answer"

"well I don't want to answer your question" he says very rude to me.

"fine " I say much ruder than I ment. I make a scen. I stomp away and huff. 16chris goes and sit on the couach near the window.

"chris hunny" mom asks.

"yes" 22chris sounded like he was very annoyed.

"how old are you?"

"mom why do you keep asking that question?" 22chris hesitaed

" you hesied!? rule number 3! rule number3! you're making us look bad!" 16chris said hiding his face behind his hands.

"I know I messed up rule number3 chris! don't you think I know that? I'm you. I can see I'm doing realy bad at this! "

"well if your me than you know it's going to fail"

"how? it's not like they know."

"oh but they do"

22chris was shocked.

"you traiter!"

"they forced me"

"did you follow he rules"

"did you?"

"hey don't turn this on me, we're talking about you"

"nu-uh. we're talking about you" I say.

"chris what are you not telling me?" mom asked 22chris.

"nothing"

"oh my god! just do rule number 10 and get it over with!"

"no! you and I both know that that rule is to never be done unless there is nothing eles to do. right now we could do code purple or do rule number 10"

"but if you do code purple you would just anger mom"

"well that's a risk we will take." he said and orbed out.

"ok, what was that? "

"code purple" 16 chris says and orbs away.

**end of chapter 4**

**I'm sorry guys. really bad grammar I know. but I would feel bad if Ieft on vaca and didn't Update the story so please don't get mad at me. plus I can't spell if it was for my life. i'd be dead a long time ago. anyway plez review. I'm going to put up chapy 5 now.**

**~cjstar01~**


	5. counting down & new comers

"I don't think he's going to come if you scream his name" wyatt says.

"Chris!" piper yells at the celing.

"chrisy!" bella helps.

"christopher!"

"chrisy chrisy!"

"christopher perry Halliwell! get in here now"

"chrisy mommy wants you!"

"what are you doing?"

"I aske bella.

"I'm helping you should too. pluse we get to call him chrisy!

"christopher perry Halliwell! if you don't get in here by the time I reach five, you are going to be in big trouble!"

"chrisy if I was you i'd hurry up!"

"ya chrisy! don't want to make mommy mad"

"oh no chrisy mommys counting" wyatt joined.

"1"

"1 down 4 more to go!"

"chrisy!"

"hurry hurry! moms counting!"

"2"

"chrisy she's at 2!"

"chrisy! chrisy come back"

"chrisy mom's mad!"

"3"

"chrisy! chris! chrisy! chrisy! chris!"

"ccccchhhhrrrrriiiiisssss!

"chrisy hurry"

"4! chris your on the border line!"

"chris! "

"chrisy!"

"4 she's on 4!

"5!"

at that moment in time to dirfrent orbs came .

"we are here"

"I already said 5"

"fine sorry. came as fast as I could"

"stop lieing. both of you. you christopher Halliwell tell me the truth and only the truth" mom says to 22chris

"why?" 22 chris asked realy rude and turn to walk toward the book of shadows.

"why?!" mom did a simple jester with her hand and 22chris jumped and turned around. "because I said so. and don't you back talk me chris"

"yes ma'ma. "

"now answer my question"

"ok so" he does the famous biting hi lip thing "I'm not realy 22. I'm more like 18"

"yes. I was right!" bella said. then she looked around and saw every one starig at her. "I'll go do my dance um... down stairs with little wyatt." she said and walks away.

"so you were playing as 22?"

"yes"

"turn to your real age" aunt paige says.

with a glow of white orbs 22chris turned to 18. there was a huge difredces. he was shorter by 5 or 6 intches he had loner hair that looked like justin beibers haire at 15.

"great now we look just alike." chris says.

"no he's taler by 1 or 2 inches." I say

"and "

"and he's 18 and your 16" wyatt adds

"realy age difrences? were gong to do that?"

"yep." me and wyatt says at the same time

"oh I'm sorry" mom says and huggs 18chris.

"no I'm sorry I just should have told you"

"well huggs are now done. how are we going to get back to our time?" I ask.

"well a poion mixed with another so I think we need to do that again and then were at home." chris says

"but what if that doent work?" wyatt wondeted

"demons!" I here bella scream down stairs were the rooms are. I quickly orb to demons were fighting bella and one was hovering over baby wyatt, who was crying.

"leave me alone! I clearly don't like you" wyatt says and a wave of energy comes from his hand makeing the demons to dust. I go heal bella and mom go and tends on baby wyatt. 16 chris high-5-s wyatt while 18chris looks at wyatt with worry.

"it's ok. you end up doing something good here to make him good. so stop worring" aunt Paige says to 18chris.

"do you feel that" 18 chris says.

"I don't feel anything" I say and wyatt and bella agres.

"yhea" 16chris said.

"now look what you did stuiped!" a voice from the attic yells.

"I didn't do anything!" another voice said.

"yhea that was me" a third voice said shyly.

" I don't care who's fault it is what I do care about is where we are!" the first voice said.

"well were still in the manor every things fine"

"yhea ok. it was just night time and now the sun is up. that can't happen in seconds!"

"well we when back in time by a day"

"no! that couach there. see it. that's in dad's old baby picures. that was back in 2007! "

we came up stairs now quit so they wouldn't hear us.

"ok so maby we when back in time by 43 years."

"we are going to be in so much trouble! I'm blaming it on you!"

" hey!"

"uh guys"

"what?"

the kid pointed at us as we stood there staring at them.

"ah shit"

**end of chaoter 5**

**done with this one I wonder who are the strange people. ok now let me put up chapy 6 and 7 cause they go good together.**

**~cjstar01~**


	6. who are you?

hey I don't know who you are but I do know that your younger than 18 and I don't exspect that language" mom said.

"sorry gr-" the kid started but got cut off.

"she doesn't know who we are"

"well i'd like to. who are you."

"agh! for the second time today. people comes back in time?" 18chris says realy anoyed.

"oh no. guys we need to get back in time and fast"

"ha. there's a line" bella mubles.

"no. it's not like we were already in trouble."

"guys we went back to when you-know-who when back and time."

"no. no secrets. tell me who you are and why your back in time"

"I can't tell you that"

"why not"

"not aloud. it'll freak our parents out"

"oh and who are your parents?"

"uh, do we even look alike? there's a diffrens blond not blond. easy peasy lemon squesy"

"hey he reminds me of wyatt" I say. I look at the blond kid then at wyatt. "uh...wyatt, I found your kid"

"no way"

"and I think ... thats chris's." bella says.

"danm it I mean hi how are you" 16chris said after earing a look from piper.

"now you know who we are so now-"

"no we don't you never said your name"

"but we're not supose to say our names"

"names"

"but-"

"come on guys. I want to at lest know your name first name"

"fine my name is luke" the blond one, wyatts son said.

"we're just going to cave in?"

"just say your nick name.

"mat"

"jace"

"ok luke mat and jace what are you doing back in time.

"some idot decided to mix things that arnt supose to be mixed together. then there was an exspolion and we landed here."

"wait where's ressanme piper, pru dean ans sam? wernt they in the same room with us?"

"yhea. why didn't they come throw with us"

"omg! there stuck in an other time!"

"ok don't freak out "

" don't freak out my sister and couions are in a diffrent time zone that we don't even know were and your telling me not to freak out? well news flash, I'm freakig out!"

"ok we I'll get your sister and couins back then send you back in time. then were going to send you guys back in time. then were going to help chris find out who changed wyatt and send him back in time."

"easier siad then done"

"codigo verde" luke said with tears in his eyes then orbed away. (translateion code green).

"what he say?"

"nothing" mat said and orbed away. jace followed.

"ah they said code green. I think to us that would be code purple."

"agree. where do you think they when"

" I don't know"

"well we should get them back" mom said.

"mom the kid just left crying"

"that more of a reson to get him back. luke! mat! jace!" no orbs showed up.

"like father like son" aunt Phoebe said.

"hey we were talking. decussing ways of avoiding telling you guys"

"and I was realy no help. I was telling him he should have done rule 10"

"as I see now rule 10 was the most non hurtful way" 18 chris said rubing his butt.

"luke! grandma just wants to talk! it's ok hunny. come talk to me!"

"wait a second. didn't leo by you a drink?" asked aunt Paige. at that point mom stoped calling for mat luke an jace and looked at 18 chris.

"uh... " he said and orbed away.

"couldn't come up with something I see!" 16 chris yelled at the ceiling.

she said not to lie then I got hit on the butt I'm pretty good for now!" chris hears in his head.

"what ever scrady cat!"

shut up! you would do the same!

"no I wouldn't!

yes you would. but it wouldn't be a smooth as I did it!

"shut up! we are the same damn person!"

"christopher!"

oh you just got caught!

"you just got caught to! you're the one drinking!

one night!

"yhea well one night turns to two then it turns to four then eight, six-teen thrity- two, sixty-four then it's every single night!"

that's not going to happen!

"yhea how much do you want to bet!?"

stop being fucking stubburn!

"mom. chris just cussed!"

you! son of a

"say it! I dare you to! no wait come to me and say it! do it!"

no! I'm not going to say it!

"do it! come on! don't chicken out on me now! you aready did the ulimate! so just say it!"

never!

"christopher perry Halliwell! I want you in here right now this second!"

"check that out she's calling for you!"

chris shut up!

"you shut up!"

"chris stop talking to him!"

yhea chris stop talking to me!

"she ment you"

"no chris I ment you stop talking to him right now. if you had a son named mat and jace what would there full name be?"

"well mathew leroy Halliwell and jason christopher Halliwell."

"ok wyatt?"

"well his nikename is luke so probly lukeus mathew Halliwell.

Mathew leroy Halliwell! I know you can hear me! Jason christopher Halliwell! come one hunny! Lukeus mathew Halliwell! I just want to talk! christopher perry Halliwell! this is my last time calling you!"

three differnt orbs show up. mat jace and luke ends up standing there.

"well at lest your grand children listen" aunt Phoebe says under her breath.

**end of chapter6**

**I'm evil I know. now chapy 7!**

**~cjstar01~**


	7. 12 back in the futer another 12 to go

bella make a spell to send them back to the futer. wyatt help her do that. Paige Phoebe make a anti orbing spell. chris keep talking with chris." baby wyatt starts to cry. "I'll get wyatt" I go and get wyatt he's hungry I bet. I walk into the kitchen and I'm bambared by mat luke and jace.

"omg! my dad is so cute as a baby"

"that's what wyatt said himself. he wouldn't put him self down at all" I say as I warm the bottle of milk.

"he's soo cute."

"I want to hugg him."

"well maby you can after I feed him" I say with a smile. soon wyatt stopped crying. I left him with melindia. "all you have to do is make funny faces. he'll laugh. but if he starts to cry call me. ok?"

"got it" I kissed her forhead and walked up stairs toward the attic.

"ok how are we doing?

"were doing preaty good. who's the anti orbing spell for? chris?"

"yes. he apperntly can't follow rules so I'm going to help him"

"wait are we talking about me too?"

"no hunny. your doing just fine unless your going to follow in his footsteps?then yes we are"

"nope. I'm not following him. you don't have to worrie about me" he says quickly.

"well then hunny you don't have to worrie."

"ok"

"done"

"ditto"

"ok I'll be back" I say and go get my grandchildren. "hey guys were going to get your sister and couins back then send you back were you belong." I say all happy.

"and now all I have to woriy about is dad. yay!"

"oh it's ok kiddo. I'm pretty sure your dad will hugg you first. be for you get in trouble."

"yhea but still"

I laugh. "come on let's get you home."

**end of chapter 7**

**I know what your thinking *you where doing so good doing almost 1000 words per chapter* well guys the next chapter is chapter 8 and that is where the fun begins. (evil laugh)**

**~cjstar01~**


	8. time travling and anti orbing

"ok let's do this thing."I say as we get into the attic. I'm bouncing (baby) wyatt and he smiles. me Phoebe and Paige read the spell out loud. five yellow swirls of lights appear. there stood 3 girls and 2 boys.

"luke!" a girl blond screamed and ran over to luke. "I missed you so much! I was scared!"

"it's ok I got you. "

"I don't like it here. I want to go home. I want mommy and daddy" a girl with dark bown hair said. she was around 9. she looked like bella.

"mommy's going to be mad, dean. what are we going to do?" said another girl around 8.

"pru I realy don't know but sam's realy upset so mom is going to calm him down first the ask questions later." the boy dean around 8-ish said

"mommy!" a 4 year old screamed and hugged melindia's leg.

"oh hi little guy" melindia says a litle supriesed.

"mommy. lu and mat were playing around in the at and started ma-ing twings and boowm we gone. I scared" he says. melindia picks him up.

"it's ok sam. mommys got you. I'm sure that luke and mat are sorry and didn't mean it."

"ok guys I think you should go back were you belong." I say. luke jace and mat walks up to me.

"we are sorry. we uh..." luke said then stoped in mid sentence. he looked at jace. "that is so mean!"

"truth hurts luke"

"you did it to!"

"I just followed you"

"that doesn't make you inacent"

"well I'm a stand by"

"stand by's always get blamed"

"not as much as the person who is the problem"

"stop picking on me little one"

"it's not picking, it's more like friendly teasing"

"it's not fiendly at all"

"ok guys maby you should -"

"shut up"

"look just because I'm the younger brother doesn't mean you can treat me like crap 75% of the time and claim I'm the best brother ever on the other 25%!" jace said realy anoyed.

"hey, stop fighting. if you're going to fight, then do it in your time."

"yes wyatt and chris would love that"

"and tell them merry christmas from their dearest sisters"

"uh, ignor them" wyatt says and glairs at melinda and bella.

"I get how you feel luke. I realy do"

"of course you do"

"shut up. you're realy not helping."

"guys can we get home. I didn't uh, get a bit befor I left." the one that looks like bella says. " and I was already pushing my liments"

"that's our cue. let go. grand ma please open the portal." Melindia's daughter Pru says.

"sure." I say and go and stand by my sisters. luke jace and mat where staring daggers at each other.

"oh mer gersh! stop it with the bickering. this is getting anoying."

"was anyone talking to you bella? no, so stop sticking gour head in everyone elses bussness!" pheobe randomly says. she glairs at chris.

"chris is there anything you'd like to say. out loud would help" Paige says.

"nope that pretty much does it"

then pheobe kicks chris and he falls.

"oh no! chris are you ok?! "

"I'm good" chris says.

"bella!"

"hey you did it. I just thought it"

"well I'm going to have to ask everyone in this room not to think negetive thoughts"

"well that's going to be complecated"

"I really need to eat"

"well why don't we get her a sandwitch"

"no I don't eat that."

"then what do you eat"

"uh, futer consquinces"

"sorry chris already used that sentenecs up"

"great Uncle Chris what else are we supose to say. because we realy can't tell you"

"why not?"

"bcause it will ruin the way my mom and dad get together and then maby I won't exsist and I want to exsist!"

"ok Renesmee we need to get you back"

"open the portal!"

"please. you for got please"

and with that we sent them back to were they belong.

"ooo, did you see the 4 year old? he's so cute!" melindia says all happy.

"and a tattletale" wyatt says in a cough.

"shut up. he's ony 4 remeber. he was doing the right thing" melindia says back.

"I wonder who is my husband. has to be cute cause our daughter is cute" bella says.

"I wonder who is my wife. has to be a blond"

then there was a silence

" why couldn't our kids accedintly come back in time?" asks Phoebe with a pout breaking the silence.

"why would you want that? that means we are doing something right." Paige says.

"or they just don't have the guts to do it" wyatt said.

"oh moving one. anti orbing spell" Phoebe says.

"chris!" I yell. nothing.

"well then" I say and put baby wyatt in a play pen. he happily playes with toys. "I'll do the lost witch spell and you two do the anti orbing spell."

"got it"

I get out a Silver Mortar and put in a pinch of rosemary a sprig of Cypress and a yarrow Grind with a Pestle while chanting:

"Power of the witches rise

Course unseen across the skies

Come to us who call you near

Come to us and settle here."

I cut my hand and drop the blood in.

"Blood to blood, I summon thee

Blood to blood, return to me."

a mixier of swarlos come and drops of 18chris.

"grate I try to avoid this but you guys just want me here."

I nod at Phoebe an Paige.

"I call apond the acient power

to come and take this wonderful power

take the orbs

take it now

clip this chris's wings some how"

**end of chaper8**

**if you guys neded some help with the random children coming back in time and stuff let me help.**

**Luke& Piper are Wyatt's**

**Mat and Jace are Chris's**

**Pru, Dean & Sam are Melinda's**

**Renesmee, Brady & Cullen are Bella's**

**Brady & Cullen are 4 just like Sam**

**I know I wasn't suposs to Update but...*looks at the ground and mumbles something* (YOU: what? I'm not on the ground CJ, look at me)(Twilight moment) i'm kindia playing the guitly card. I did something realy realy realy bad and no one knows well exspet you guys but I'm not going to tell you. but what I am going to do is put up chapy 9 so you guys can forgive me.**

***trys to laugh it off* no nothing. *moment of silencs* *looks at you look at the door looka at the door again* F this *orb* YOU: I an orb too!**

**ME: Dang it totally forgot!**

**[°~°]**

**(tell you next chappy cause it's when I did it and its why I have a act of violences in it) O.o**

**and I'm going to give you a sentence from he next chapter.**

**/****"no! "she say coming up and smacking wyatt's hand away from the book "stop it! put it down" she says looking at me. I was holding some viles "you guys are going to get killed! then Pipers going to cry her heart out then does something she's going to regret for the rest of her life! " she says and picks up the book of shoaws and put it were it belongs. I move to put the vilves back "don't touch it" I put my heads up in serrinder. aunt Phoebe eyes me as mom starts to talk and come up stairs.**

_**shit.**_

**I think to wyatt.**

_**agreed, shit**_**.\\**

**who says it? [^×°]**

**yay 1,267 words!**


	9. more like 6 kids then 1

yay I know I've been pressing my luck but I did it and I'm here. so yay!

18 chris gasped. "give them back right now!"

"nu-uh. aunt fwebe can't do that " Phoebe said as a little kid

"I want them back"

" demanding is not going to help" Paige says crossing her arms.

"mom!"

"screaming my name and pouting is not going to work eather" I say as baby wyatt starts to cry. I pick him up. needs to be changed.

"please, mom?"chris asks as I walk down the staris

" no."

"but with out them I can't do what I need to do" he whines.

it's like I have 2kids in the house.

"chris my final answer is no as in nada as in nu-uh as in keep asking the same question that I've allready answered no or you'd be getting more from earlier."

chris sighs and walks away.

18 chris

I leave mom alone. there was no way I could get the anit orbing spell lifted. I walk down stairs sulking.

"this is not fair" I say

"thanks a lot chris. at lest I know where mom got the idea from" melindia said stepping in front of me.

where did you come from?

"leave me alone." I say trying to walk around her but failed.

"why? we have left you you alone. and I think we have left you alone to much." she says. she pushes me back wards and i trip over bella's foot who by the way came out of nowhere.

"I have to agree with my twin here." bella says.

"guys you don't want to do this" I say getting up.

"well we started it so we might as well finsh it."

"it's times like theses I wish I could orb." I say.

"news flash you can't" melindia says and TK-ed pushed me back wards again. bella orbs behind me and put up her shiled. I end up falling to the ground, in pain.

"what is going on in here?" aunt Paige says coming down stairs.

"oh nothing. chris scared me and I accidently put my shield up"

"yhea now he's in pain."

"that had to hurt chris"

"th...th...they're... l...li...lieing"I mange to get out but I don't think aunt Paige herd me.

"chris are you ok? " aunt Paige asks.

I shake my head.

"lieing"

"who"

I look at melindia and bella.

"i'll get wyatt to heal you then we we'll talk about this" she says. she tries to help me up but it was to much.

"ok I'll get wyatt down here. I'll be back" aunt Paige says and runs up the stairs two at a time.

"I don't like you chris" bella said

I didn't say anything. I just TK triped her. she landed on her back hitting her head against the hard wood floor.

"ow" she moans and holds her head. she starts to cry. oh no. every one protects bella. and if she gets hurt then the person who hurt her is dead. just in this case I think I'm going to live.

"bella!'melindia says and runs up to her. she heals her head. thens she looks at me. well more like a death glare. then she stands up.

"shit" I whisper and do my best to crawl back wards."I'm sorry melindia. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for bella to hit her head" I say. I didn't get far. melindia kicks me in the stomach.

boom!

an exspolion could be herd from up stairs. maby the attic.

16 chris

my clone and mom leaves with a crying baby wyatt. 18 chris tring to get his orbs back but mom not budgeing at all.

"well then"

"hey mel? you want to go check on chris?" bella said alittle sweetly.

"sure let's go check on chris."

they leave the attic. at that time aunt Phoebe's phone rings. she leaves taking the call.

"well I'm going to go down stairs and wash thoes dishes. you guys don't do anything stuiped" aunt Paige says and goes downstairs.

"ok eventhou she said not to do something stuiped I'm going to do something that's smart but in a stupied way. you want to help?" I ask wyatt. he just smirks.

"I'll take that as a yes. I'm going to try and see what to poions mixed together so we can get back"

"mixing poions, eh? I already have some stuff" wyatt says and pull some stuff out of his pockets. DA FUCK?

"why" I simply say.

"I was already thinking that so I went to get the stuff along time ago"

"ok let's start." I say dismissing the hole conversayions.

"if we mix this poion with this one what do we get?" I say flippng tho the book.

"let's find out." he say. in less then five minutes the two poions are done.

"ok let's set ths one here and this one here" I say.

"let's TK push the together and see what happens." wyatt says.

"one the count of three" I say hidding behind the couch with wyatt "one"

"two"

"three!"

they colide and for a second nothing happened that when it made an exspolin. luky for me wyatt put up his sheild to protect up both.

"well then. to the next on" I say.

"ok so let's try theses two"wyatt says pointing in the book.

"I'll go get the-"

"what are you guys doing!?" aunt Phoebe says coming in and looking around at the mess.

"we are finding a way to get back home" wyatt says.

"then why was there and exspolion!?"

"because the two poions just weren't it" I say.

"wait you too are mixing poions!?"

"yes."

"no! "she say coming up and smacking wyatt's hand away from the book "stop it! put it down" she says looking at me. I was holding some viles "you guys are going to get killed! then Pipers going to cry her heart out then does something she's going to regret for the rest of her life! " she says and picks up the book os and put it were it belongs. I move to put the vilves back "don't touch it" I put my heads up in serrinder. aunt Phoebe eyes me as mom starts to talk and come up stairs.

shit.

I think to wyatt.

agreed, shit.

piper

"ok I just got baby wyatt to shut up and then there's an exspoion just to get him started again! so there better be a good reson fo there to be an exsploion!" I say makeing my way to the attic while bouncing wyatt tryin to get him to calm down. it's a mess when I get up there and pheobe at the moment is having a stare down with chris and wyatt.

"what is going on?"

"well-" wyatt started

"wyatt I need you to go heal chris down stairs. melindia and bella decided to gain up on him" Paige says coming in.

"what!" I shriecked.

wyatt and chris orbed down stairs

"personal gain!" I say.

"what is going on?" I ask Phoebe and Paige.

"why don't you ask your children." Paige says.

"they need a mommy really really badly" Phoebe says.

"they do have a mommy. they just have a really pissed of mommy." I say.

"I'll calm down wyatt. and you go deal with the rest of them" Paige says taking wyatt who was still crying out of my arms.

"I'll stay here and clean up the attic" Phoebe says and starts to pick up things.

"oh no. they're going to clean it up. put it down." I say.

"fine I'll help Paige"

"Paige can you orb me down stairs. it's so much quicker." I say as my children voices start to rise and I could hear them screaming at each other.

forget 2 kids it more like 6.

"down stairs" she says and I'm orbed down stairs.

**end of chapter 9**

**ok I know you've been waitingto here about my problems so (drum role) here it is... so the act of violences was because it was my time of the month and my brother was anoying me while I was riting this chappy. so I punched him about 5 times and told him to get a life. he then started to cry and I was like shit. so I did everything I could to get him to shut up. of coure he didn't tell but I swear if my parents found out, it wouldn't matter how old I am or responceable or smart or how adult like I am I will get spanked. the end. **


	10. Hello Chrisy

**Chris's POV**

"I thought she would never leave" Bella says and plops down on the couch. We finally got Paige Phoebe and Piper out the house. And let me say it took some work.

"She's just being worried a little"

"Little? I think you mean a lot. I mean why do you have to make her so emotional Chris? Why?"

"Just wait until she has twins" I say to her.

"Ooh burn" Wyatt says coming halve way down stairs.

"Hey shut up, Wyatt. You caused lots problems"

"I did not. I cause some problems."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night.

"Well when mom had twins she was mean."

"She's mean now"

"No I mean like meaner. Like this is 0.00001 of it. And I was only 2"

"yhea I asked aunt phoebe and she said the same thing. That's where you and Melinda get the bitchy mood from"

" ok before this goes downhill even more, Chris got something"

"what is it"

"I don't know. He didn't tell me. But he did ask if all the adults out?"

"yhea went has planned"

"Ok to the attic we go" he says orbing away.

**In the attic**

"So I found what the demon is, I just don't know why you wanted him."

"So we can get what we want mix the potions then get back to our time."

"You're still on the mixing potions thing dud? You know I was caught in you two cross fire and must I say not again" 18 Chris says.

"Yes I know don't mix potion that can blow up"

"That's what you got out of that. 10 was not enough for you I see"

"Anyway Chris got it for you so if you're going to do it right now would be the perfect time."

"Ok, can you guys help me"

"And be part of this, I think I'll just watch"

"But it says the power of three spell, and you know I can't do this myself. We are stronger together"

"Fine" I sigh.

"Great. So what is the spell?"

"Uh" 18 Chris started to read but was cut off by a voice that must I say none of the teens in the room said.

"Chris" the voice whispers. Chris looks up recognizing the female voice.

"Chrisy" the voice says again leaving 18 Chris to shudder at her cherry voice.

"ok that's just strait up creepy" I say stating the obvious.

"Show yourself" Melinda says.

"Oh Melinda always the one to take control" the voice says with a sigh then laughs a evil slash exciding laugh.

"Please tell me your just doing a very very good voice of my sister" I here 18 Chris whisper with his eyes close.

"Sorry" the voice says and appears on the couch. It was a teen around 18 or 17 and had brown hair very similar to Bella's. She actual was very similar to Bella but she was so much paler I mean seriously. Bella was already pale as it was. "I'm your sister, dear Chrisy" she laughs and I see her fangs and her eyes blood shot red then it makes scents to me now. She's a vampire. But not just a vampire she's like evil Wyatt. Then the worst thing of all… she's Bella my sweet little baby sister who is innocent 99.9% of the time.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**I know I skipped chappy 10 because it's on my tablet and I don't have **

**my tablet with me so I can't put up **

**chappy 10 so I****'ll but up chappy 10 as a new story. ok? ok.**

**now changing subjects good? or bad.?**

**review!**

**~cjstar01~**


End file.
